


sweet kiss

by ElasticElla



Series: tipsy tales [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s05e07 Romeo V. Juliet: Dawn of Justness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “You changed the timeline, you did,” Constantine greets Zari, pouring himself a drink.“Not the first time I’ve changed history for the better,” she replies, wiggling her toes. The sparkly pink polish is far too eye-catching, and he nearly asks if she’s gotten into more of Antoinette’s supplies.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: tipsy tales [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/950364
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	sweet kiss

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy guess what's canon compliant for at least 48 more hours
> 
> come say hi/send tipsy requests over on [tumblr](https://elasticella.tumblr.com/) \o/

“You changed the timeline, you did,” Constantine greets Zari, pouring himself a drink. The added kiss resulted in slightly more explicit plays and artworks from the era, and a certain painting that he’s planning on acquiring his next day off. 

Zari is lounging on a nearby armchair, feet tossed over the side, reminiscent of a lady riding sidesaddle, as if the dame must do everything with elegance. (Not that he’s complaining. Not at all, with the soft curves of her calves on display.)

“Not the first time I’ve changed history for the better,” she replies, wiggling her toes. The sparkly pink polish is far too eye-catching, and he nearly asks if she’s gotten into more of Antoinette’s supplies. As if he couldn’t recognize heavy magic like that, he’s acting like- 

“Aye. You’re stayin’ then?” he asks, throwing back half his drink. 

Zari rolls her eyes, “Of the two of us, I have a room on this ship.” 

“I ‘ave a house!” He winces the moment the words come out too loud. “I mean, ah, I have a magical castle. On land. You should see it some time.” 

“Oh,” Zari stands up, a bright grin on her face. “I thought I was getting another sanctity of hypocritical history speech, this is _so_ much better.” 

“Most things with me are.”

“That’s adorable. Does that work on all the girls and boys from the start of the century? Doesn’t matter,” she says, taking his hand, “c’mon.” 

He follows easily, dropping off his nearly empty glass. “And where are you taking me?” 

“To my room obviously. Unless you’d rather have sex out here?” 

There’s a choking noise from behind them, and Constantine nearly groans when he turns to see them. If anyone could ruin this moment, well really, anyone on the ship could by showing up now especially those that don’t even live on the damn ship. 

“What are ya doin’ ere Gary?” 

“Ha! So the twink’s name is Gary!” Zari exclaims. “And Behrad thought I wouldn’t find out. I find _everything_ out. And if you, Mr. Time Bureau Twink hurt my brother,” Zari pauses for effect, would truly make a most devastating witch. “I’ll get… creative.” 

Gary gulps, cheeks flushed. “We’re just um, chilling out together.”

“Sure you are,” Zari says. “Go away now.” 

Gary turns and flees, the opposite direction of where he must be going and John can’t help a smile. The rest of the walk to Zari’s room is luckily uneventful. 

“Welcome to chez moi, it’s still in progress.” 

It’s as if they’ve left the ship entirely and walked into one of those picture-perfect magazine rooms. Where all of the décor is lovely and matching, but not too matching. There’s a few hints of Zari herself, keeping it from being entirely impersonal, photos by the vanity. 

“Lovely,” he says, squeezing her hand gently. He pulls her in for a kiss, and her lips are just as soft as they were on the balcony. Softer even, for he feels them now. 

Zari walks them backwards to her bed, a hand curled around his neck, and gods, she is magnificent. He’s no stranger to beauty, but the way she wields hers- sword and shield both- is nothing short of divinity. In the right time, she would have been properly worshiped, none of the fickle kittychat masses or what have you. 

She pulls away for breath, and he lets sparks tingle around his fingertips, jumping to her clavicle. “How do you feel about magic ‘ere?” 

Zari grins, “Oh you can go full Harry Potter. Can you vibrate?” 

“That’s a speedster’s trick love, remind me to introduce you to Wally sometime.”

“Confident,” she teases. 

“Aye, for my first trick,” and with a twist of his wrist, they’re both naked, clothes stacked on the dresser. 

Zari laughs breathlessly, “Full marks.” 

“And for the second…” He slides down, palms first, skimming over her form. A few scars catch his eye, but he knows better than to start that game. Settling between her thighs, he glances up again- partly for the glorious view, partly to check her mind hasn’t changed. 

Her lips curl into a smile, and she sinks a hand into his hair, pressing his head down. “Go on then.” 

If he was a decade younger, he might’ve come at her imperious tone, dipping his head instead. Settling a hand above her mons, he kisses there first. Dragging his lips and stubble south to her clit, licking and delighting in her reaction: Zari inhales sharply, nails scratching against his skull, gripping tighter. 

“You can mm, go faster. Do more.” 

He nearly makes another comment about Wally, but it seems unfair to be plotting a threesome right now. Rather, he replaces his tongue with his thumb and licks down further to her labia. She’s so fucking wet, impossibly wet really given how little time there’s been, and it goes right to his ego. If there’s one thing John Constantine can do- no, he’s not going there, not tonight. Not with a most delectable lady literally on his tongue. 

He licks deeper, and she shivers. He brings his free hand up, pressing a finger beneath his tongue, and Zari shakes. 

“Fuck, like that,” she moans, wrapping her legs around him, thighs squeezing him tight. He coordinates best he can, rubbing her clit in small circles, tongue licking in and out, pressing against her walls, and a second finger sliding in easy. 

She clenches around him tighter at that, grinding against his face, his fingers. He squints up at her, can just make out the quickening rise and fall of her breath, of how her head is thrown back, curls still pristine against the pillow. (And fuck, he doesn’t know which idea he likes more: sex until her hair is messed up, or keeping it orderly, going to the kitchen right after this for a shared snack as if nothing’s different.)

Zari’s faster and faster, and then she stops suddenly with a content sigh, pulling him back up. He goes, withdrawing his fingers gentle as he can. Gives into the urge to lick them, he’s always been a tongue first kinda guy whether it’s business or pleasure. 

“I am going to take a nap for fifteen minutes, then we can resume.” 

“As you wish.” 

“Do not start quoting classic movies at me wizard,” she says, eyes falling shut. 

Zari’s smiling though, and Constantine summons a fluffy blanket for them, can’t deny a nap would be wise.


End file.
